fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Adventures I
---- 'Chapter One: Meeting new people!' Violet Fiora stretched a little as she strolled down the dirt trail, having been walking for a few hours from a little village that had been in need of assistance. It was a small job from her guild and one she had done since there really was little work for her to do. She was a new guild master but with few members among it making for extra time on her hands, and well she had to find some way to occupy that time. Why not do a job or two that wasn't yet taken? Everyone else was busy with their own jobs so it didn't help that the New Horizons guild was half the time empty. Though the young woman eventually found herself coming across a fork in the road, three different pathways she could take. One of these paths she was already on of course. Luckily there was a sign and she had been considering head back to Hargeon Town since nothing else had quite caught her fancy. Though she could always take a detour for a bit, see where that road led. "Decisions, Decisions." Violet thought to herself. Yuuko is walking backwards, she accidentally bumps into Violet, disreguarding the other woman on the road, she continues on. Noticing the movement from the corner of her eyes Violet thought the woman would notice her, but from the looks of things she seemed sidetracked by something. Least she had to be for walking backwards and practically bumping into her making her having to sidestep this stranger to avoid being knocked over. "Uhm, penny for your thoughts miss?" Violet prompted, hoping this might get Mist's attention, if she was even paying attention at all. Yuuko gives a slight glance over to Violent, giving a soft sigh as she keeps walking backwards, "No thanks, I am not that poor.." Yuuko does not stop her pace. Practically glaring daggers at the woman who gave the remark. Was this lady serious? Obviously she had never heard of the saying before which surprised Violet, especially since it was usually meant as a question to ask what was wrong. So either Yuuko had never heard the saying or just wasn't all too bright. "You obviously misunderstand my words, what I meant was is there something on your mind." Violet told her, crossing her arms slightly as she looked after Yuuko who kept walking and faintly wondered if she'd even listen. And where exactly was she going walking backwards like that? Doing that could result in tripping or running into another person by accident. Yuuko stops dead in her tracks, a faint smile on her face. "Something on my mind. Probably, and, you coming along?" Yuuko laughs, then continues down a road, not looking at the sign, still glaring at Violet. Mist is clearly interested in what Violet is doing. Looking towards the sign Violet realized Yuuko had come from the direction she had been considering, though she wondered if she realized the next road she was going was leading to Hargeon town. After a moment she shrugged and began to follow, letting her arms come to rest at her sides once more as she caught pace with the strange woman who was certainly...different. "Well if you don't wish to tell me that's fine. Maybe I could at least have a name? Be better than just calling you stranger." Violet replied as they walked, still wondering why this woman was walking backwards. "And what's with walking backwards?" She couldn't help inquiring about finally. Yuuko is looking up at the sky, still, a ginormous child like smile on her face; finally responding "Just call me Yuuko". After saying that, she trips on a rock, landing hard on her bottom. "It's nice to meet you Yuuko." Violet replied but still seemed to not get an answer to her last question. But from the child-like grin she began to assume it was Yuuko just being childish, something not uncommon among adults really. Though as she had predicted the other female mage went falling flat on her but making Violet inwardly sigh before she stepped over and offered a hand to help Mist back to her feet, "My name is Violet Fiora." She introduced herself at the same time. Yuuko takes her hand, getting up off her bum. "Nice to meet cha'. I was walking backward becuase I wanted too. Nothing wrong with that?" Turns to look at the sun, sighing. "I really need to train more..." Yuuko pushes Violet forwards, in an attempt to get her to move faster "C'mon we gotta' hurry!" she accidentally yelled. When Yuuko waved her hand and got up on her own Violet assumed she didn't need help after all, taking her hand away once she was back on her feet. Least she wasn't hurt from the fall. "Suppose nothing is wrong with it no, I was just wondering." Violet said, not having an issue with it. Not that this was much of a conversation it seemed as Yuuko went to talking to herself about needing to train more one moment then the next Violet was being pushed forward unexpectedly making her quicken her stride before she was pushed flat on her face. But Violet decided to come to a quick halt as she turned to Yuuko, putting her hands up to stop the slightly older woman for a moment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put on the breaks there for a moment Yuuko." She said to her quickly. "First, tell me what the hurry is if you wouldn't mind." "I'm in a team of serious, awesome fighters, if I don't train, I can let down my whole team, I don't want that! You are coming along to train too right?" Yuuko is speaking quickly, trying to convice Violet to come along. "Well? Well? Well? Are you, are you? Are you!!" Being very inpatient, she begins to push Violet again. "God you're slow!" A little annoyed by the pushiness of Yuuko she quickly caught her footing again and decided to just keep pace with her instead. "Depends on where your training. I can't exactly be out and about for too long Yuuko, I have a guild in Hargeon Town I have to look after and make sure my guildmembers are alright." She explained to her, her tone slightly serious as she understood taking a job was risky. But she wasn't afraid of someone attacking the New Horizons building, especially considering they weren't very well known and raher new to this. "Don't fret yourself good lookin', we can catch a bite to eat on the way, wha'daya think? I know you want too!" Yuuko, as ANYONE can tell, kind of likes Violet, having a nice personality. Yuuko kept on pushing Violet, smiling. "And guildmembers? Really now? Awesome!" Violet shot Yuuko a look of disbelief at what she just said. Was Yuuko really hitting on her just now? It almost left Violet not knowing how to respond and she could only shake her head a few times to clear her mind and get her head straight again. "Guess a quick bite won't hurt." She muttered, obviously now wondering if she made a big mistake not going the opposite direction away from this slightly crazy woman, Least in Violet's mind she was. "No it won't, unless ya' choke, that'd be bad. Anyways, you're quite beautiful." Yuuko stoped pushing Violet, picking up her pace down the path, her eyes are protected from the sun's gleam. "Better catch up." Yuuko said. Then she looks to Violet, yet, her smile now is sincere, more serious than it was before. "Uh thanks." Violet blushed slightly as the comment, once more caught off guard completely by this woman's words. "Guess you're not so bad looking yourself." Was all she could really say in response but watched as Mist took on a slightly more serious and sincere attitude making her figure there was not just a childish side to this woman. Still it had been weird. "Catch up huh." Violet actually had a slight playful smirk on her face then as she had a lavender colored magic circle appear beneath her using her Telekinesis magic upon herself and levitating her body. Though she soon went flying fast enough to pass right by Mist, turning to look back at her with her hands behind her back. "This fast enough for you?" She asked in a joking manner as she then turned back and kept up this pace for a little bit longer before she dropped down to a fast paced walk. "That's not fair." Yuuko said while running, to catch up to Violet; While running Yuuko thought "She's really something.". Yuuko looks to the side, then back up to Violet, glad she is wanting to grab lunch with her. "Where we going for lunch!" Rasing her voice, for Violet to hear. Violet now was the one looking back seeing she likely got a little further ahead then she had intended. But it seemed Mist likely wouldn't have an issue catching up. "Guess whatever you are in the mood for Yuuko, just pick and I'll handle the bill." Violet said in a calm tone, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she really didn't care where they went for lunch. Though it seemed at the moment Yuuko's obvious crush was rather one sided, mostly for the fact she barely knew this woman and hadn't quite made a full opinion about Yuuko. "So Yuuko, this group your part of? What are you guys called?" She inquired. Yuuko is already by Violet, mist slowly drifting off her body as she walks fowards. "That question you asked, you would ask it out of curiousity, but I shall not tell, it is classifyed. But I shall ask this. What rank of mage are you in your guild?" Yuuko's tone now dead serious, still a faint smile on her face, looking upon Violet. "You also have a nice personality to suit your goddess like beauty." Giggles slightly. Violet gave a quick glance towards Yuuko, not liking the sound of "classified" when it was used, especially in a serious tone. "Then at least tell me you and your group are not bound to evil purposes Yuuko, since I'll tell you now we won't allow a dark mage coming to make trouble." Violet warned her, obviously being protective of the town they were headed to but she could only assume this wasn't the case. Mist just seemed to nice and kind for that. "I'm the Guild master of the New Horizons Guild Yuuko, though it's still rather new." She informed her as she looked away slightly, a little embarrassed at the comment. "Thanks, I guess." Yuuko turns to Violet, hugging her gently. "Don't worry okay? I possess no harm to this town what so ever, and if I was a "dark mage" you speak of, do you think I would go after a new guild?" Yuuko squeezes Violet softly, attempting to gain her trust. Seeing that Yuuko was attempting to show she wasn't a dark mage Violet gently rested a hand on her shoulder indicating she understood. "Alright Yuuko, I just wanted to be sure you understood is all." She assured her, showing she wouldn't be hostile only having done so to test how Yuuko would react but luckily it was just one to have trust. For now though it would be a while before that trust would be earned. This was especially so with Violet since she had learned to not trust so easily back during her earlier life. Turns away from Violet, pouting. "I'm not stupid." Yuuko begins to walk forwards, still silently analyzing Violet. "I guess you can say, I am kinda' like this Mist itself." Yuuko giggles, attempting not to be non-trustworthy. "I never said you were stupid Yuuko, I'm just being protective." Violet told her as she began walking again but looked at Yuuko as she had a little hard time seeing her really being like the mist at first for now. "Hm, perhaps a little bit." She stated as they walked, faintly smelling salt in the air which meant they had to be coming close to the port town of Hargeon at some point, making her suspect they had maybe a few more miles left was all. "You're lucky... you're cute ya' know, becuse if you weren't I would have given you a beat down." Yuuko turns to Violet, smiling still. "I bet you'd be dumbfounded if I used my signature attack!" Yuuko laughs loudly, walking down the path. "You know you really don't need flattery to impress someone." Violet told her, rubbing the back of her neck still a little embarrassed. "And trust me you seem too nice to be a dark mage, be kind of a shock if you were one." She admitted though said nothing of originall being one herself, but she had done so to survive and it had been all she knew for a long time of her life. Though she raised an eye brow at the mention of signature move. "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that exactly?" She countered. Yuuko pretends to punch around a couple times in the air, trying not to burst out in laughter. "I am sure because, I am... powerful enough to shatter mountains!" Mist turns, in tears, holding the laughter back. "Also, because I am sure you won't attempt to hurt me... ya' know?" Violet gave a meek smile as she watched Yuuko, shaking her head slightly at her antics. Though she listened as she spoke, raising an eye brow as she found it possible yet a little foolish to be bragging how strong one is. "True as that may be it's not always about power that helps you win." Violet said as she kept walking, eventually seeing the town coming into sight. Though a slight smile came to her lips then, "I wouldn't say I'd hurt you on purpose without provocation Yuuko, but in training I can't gurantee anything." She told her. Yuuko follows Violet, still smiling, thinking how beautiful, smart and witty she is. "Oho, you think you are strong, wait until I whip out my signature move on you, wouldn't you admire me for it, ha, I'd say you even love me forev-- ... I mean.. ha.." Yuuko looks away, her blush gaining more and more red as time passes. An amused look came to Violet's face, finding her attempts at flirting a little cute but so far Yuuko's felings for mutual attraction was going unrequitted. Violet saw the girl as a funny, serious, and a little witty all her own yet not enough where it would impress her to actually fall in love with the woman. "Don't get such a big idea already Yuuko, like I said I barely know you and falling in love isn't exactly likely." Violet said, but also trying to put her down gently so she wasn't hurting Yuuko in any way. "But that doesn't mean I won't admire your skills in combat and magic." She added. Yuuko finally finishes analyzing Violet, walking past her smiling. Thinks to herself for a moment, before looking at Violet again. "You are nice too, I now love you." Yuuko walks on, a devilish smirk forming across her face. "I hope you do not get love struck with me, then I get stuck in your head." Yuuko keeps picking up her pace, hopeing not to piss Violet off. It seemed pretty futile at this point for Violet to tell Yuuko it likely wasn't going to happen seeming as she was hard pressed to tell her how she felt. All well, there was no convincing everyone from something sometimes so she gave up trying but was not mad. "If you say so Yuuko." She said with a shaking of her head, her braid swaying slightly from the movement. Though it was finally then that the two women would come to the entrance of Hargeon Town and Violet kept walking, occasionally greeting some citizens as they were coming to know the guildmembers that had moved into town. And Violet was one of them. Though her red eyes immediately went towards what seemed to be a gothic-style castle, her gaze scanning it quickly for signs of trouble but caught sight of movement and was relieved to see it was just two of their youngest members thus far so she had nothing to worry about as the place was occupied. "So, where do you want to eat?" Violet asked, turning her gaze back to Yuuko who she easily kept up with. Yuuko shudders, not knowing that Violet was still with her, as she begins to turn, her eyes showing fear. "W-whereever you want... my love... hahaha" Mist turns away, trying to get away from Violet. A sigh escaped Violet a she came to a stop, seeing clearl now that Yuuko didn't seem so keen for her to come along anymore. Seemed rather pointless not to consider offering to go with her to lunch. "If you didn't want me to come along any more you can just say so." She mumbled before turning to head down a side road, "Guess if you still want to train just go to that building there." She raised her hand, pointing to the castle-like building she had looking upon which was situated on one of the cliffs overlooking the town. "You have my permission to come at any time, so if anyone asks just say I allowed it." With that Violet began going her own way and figured she would just eat at the guild rather then try to keep up with Mist. Yuuko hugs Violet from behind "Well, looks like you don't like me that much do you?" She begins to walk at the same pace with Violet, as she is hugging her. "Let's go home alright? Let's eat then have a nap, ya' know? Loves ya' too!" Mist giggles, her eyes serious, as if scoping out the building itself. The sudden hug from behind made Violet stop at first before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, realizing this was going to be a long, long day. More so then she had expected. "How about we just get lunch then see how your skill is." Violet said, seeing there was likely no end in sight to Mist's one sided affections at this current time. ''Chapter One, End.'' Category:Lucy D Chef